hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Daniels
Marc Daniels (January 27, 1912 (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) – April 23, 1989 (Santa Monica, California)) was an American director of such television shows as The Ford Theatre Hour, I Love Lucy, Star Trek, Hogan's Heroes, Bonanza, Kung Fu, James at 15 and Fame. Biography Marc Daniels, born Danny Marcus, was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He attended the University of Michigan, receiving a B.A. upon graduation. He then studied at the American Academy of the Dramatic Arts in New York, where he was trained as both an actor and a director. After leaving the academy, he started working in the New York theatre as an assistant stage manager on the Sidney Kingsley drama Dead End, later playing some small roles in that production, as well as becoming a director in a stock compnay run by Jane Cowl. During World War II, he served in the Army, spending two years in combat, as well as being the company manager for Irving Berlin's play This Is the Army. After the war, he worked as a publicist and in other jobs in the entertainment field, but also worked at the American Academy in New York, where he began to study the new techology of television. In 1948, Daniels, after his successful direction of a stock theatre play, was asked by CBS to direct its first one-hour dramatic anthology series, Ford Theatre. Starting with this series, his speciality would be staging on television such cut-down versions of such classic Broadway shows as On Borrowed Time, The Man Who Came to Dinner, Arsenic and Old Lace and Little Women. Because the film rights for such productions had already been sold, television production of the same shows had to be done live to avoid legal trouble, sometime with the result being that many of such productions were never presevered for any possible future rebroadcast. Still, Daniels soon became a master at such live production. In 1951, Daniels was brought together with Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz and veteran cinematographer Karl Freund to work on I Love Lucy. With Arnez and Freund, he helped to create the three-camera technique that helped to make the show a technically revolutionary production and made it one of the most successful sitcoms in television history. He directed the first 38 episodes of the series, as well as being responsible for Vivian Vance, who was a long time friend, being a co-star on the series. He left the show after one season, some saying because of differences between him and Lucille Ball and others because he wanted to work on other shows such as I Married Joan and The Goldbergs. In the mid-50s, he was a senior vice president of Theater Network Television, presenting closed-circuits broadcasts featuring the ranking executives of such corporations such as General Electric and General Motor, as well as the Strategic Air Command. Because of the shooting techniques that he'd learned by working on I Love Lucy, Daniels was soon in demand for live broadcasts, filmed production and three-camera shooting. He soon became adapt at many different genres, originally comedies and dramas, later science fiction and Westerns. But in the 1950s, he mostly worked on dramas and comedies, as well as specials, which includes The Power and the Glory, which starred Laurence Olivier and earned Daniels an Emmy nomination. He also became a master of logistics of doing a technically seamless live dramatic broadcast from New York, although he preferred to work on film from the West Coast, since it would allow to do more and keep him from rehearsing his actors to the point of exhaustion before they went on the air. In the 1960s, he would be able to do directing the actors and not the cameras. In the early '60s, Daniels was the director of such television shows as Ben Casey, Dr. Kildare, Burke's Law, The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and Bonanza among others, but his most enduring work as far as the public is concerned was on Star Trek. He directed 14 episodes, including The Man Trap (the first episode to be broadcasted), and The Naked Time, two episodes from the first season which helped to establish the characters and settings of the series and The Doomsday Machine episode from the second season. Daniels would also work on such series as Hogan's Heroes, The F.B.I., Marcus Welby, M.D., The Name of the Game, Love, American Style, Kung Fu, and The Man from Atlantis, as well as being reunited with Lucille Ball (their differences either settled or forgotten) for one TV special and her last series on TV in 1986, Life With Lucy. He also directed on the stage, directing the musicals Phoenix 55 and Cooper and Brass, both in the 1950s and 36 in 1980. In the 1980s Daniels directed episodes of Private Benjamin, Fame and Mike Hammer. Daniels was still working as a creative consultant when he died on April 23, 1989 from a congestive heart failure, just three days before Lucille Ball's own death. Director * The Goldbergs (1949) (TV Series) * The Ford Theatre Hour (1949) (TV Episode) * Nash Airflyte Theatre (1950) (TV Episode) * I Love Lucy (1951) (4 TV Episodes) * The Ford Television Theatre (1952) (TV Series) * Mr. & Mrs. North (1952) (TV Series) * I Married Joan (1953) (TV Series) * Where's Raymond (1953) (TV Episode) * The Backbone of America (1953) (TV) * Campbell Playhouse (1954) (TV Episode) * Kraft Television Theatre (1956) (TV Episode) * A Month in the Country (1959) (TV) * Insight (1960) (TV Series) * Mrs. Miniver (1960) (TV) * Play of the Week (1960) (TV Episode) * DuPont Show of the Month (1960) (TV Episode) * The Dick Powell Show (1961) (9 TV Episodes) * The Heiress (1961) (TV) * The Light That Failed (1961) (TV) * Way Out (1961) (2 TV Episodes) * Jane Eyre (1961) (TV) * Dr. Kildare (1961) (TV Series) * The Power and the Glory (1961) (TV) * Saints and Sinners (1962) (TV Series) * The Lieutenant (1963) (TV Series) * Burke's Law (1963) (TV Series) * East Side/West Side (1963) (TV Episode) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964) (4 TV Episodes) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) * The F.B.I. (1965) (TV Series) * Ben Casey (1961) (9 TV Episodes) (1964-1966) * Gunsmoke (1955) (10 TV Episodes) (1965-1967) * Slattery's People (1965) (TV Episode) * Branded (1966) (TV Episode) * Star Trek (1966) (15 TV Episodes) * Mission: Impossible (1966) (2 TV Episodes) * Heroic Mission (1967) (TV Series) * It Takes a Thief (1968) (TV Series) * Bonanza (1959) (3 TV Episodes) (1968) * The Name of the Game (1968) (TV Series) * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV Series) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (TV Series) * Marcus Welby, M.D. (1969) (TV Series) * Love, American Style (1969) (TV Series) * The Flying Nun (1967) (2 TV Episodes) (1969) * NET Playhouse (1970) (TV Series) * Paris 7000 (1970) (TV Series) * Squeeze a Flower (1970) (TV) * Prudence and the Chief (1970) (TV) * The Young Rebels (1970) (TV Episode) * The Virginian (1962) (2 TV Episodes) (1970-1971) * Cannon (1971) (TV Series) * Search (1972) (TV Series) * Jigsaw (1972) (TV Series) * Kung Fu (1972) (TV Series) * Here We Go Again (1973) (TV Series) * Barnaby Jones (1973) (TV Series) * Apple's Way (1974) (TV Series) * Planet Earth (1974) (TV) * Gibbsville (1976) (TV Series) * The Andros Targets (1977) (TV Series) * Eight Is Enough (1977) (TV Series) * The Man from Atlantis (1977) (TV Episode) * The Fitzpatricks (1977) (TV Series) * James at 15 (1977) (TV Series) * Lucy Calls the President (1977) (TV) * Alice (1976) (8 TV Episodes) * The Gift of the Magi (1978) (TV) * Husbands, Wives & Lovers (1978) (TV Series) * Vega$ (1978) (TV Series) * In the Beginning (1978) (TV Episode) * Fame (1978) (TV) * Co-ed Fever (1979) (TV Series) * Doctors' Private Lives (1979) (TV Series) * Trapper John, M.D. (1979) (TV Episode) * Flo (1980) (8 TV Episodes) * Private Benjamin (1981) (TV Series) * Fame (1982) (3 TV Episodes) * All the Money in the World (1983) (TV) * Amanda's (1983) (TV Episode) * Special People (1984) (TV) * He's Fired, She's Hired (1984) (TV) * Crazy Like a Fox (1984) (TV Series) * Vengeance: The Story of Tony Cimo (1986) (TV) * The Wizard (1986) (TV Series) * Life with Lucy (1986) (TV Series) * The Magic Boy's Easter (1989) (TV) Actor * Your Show Time playing "Actor" in episode: "The Mysetrious Picture" (episode # 1.15) 29 April 1949 * Your Show Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Why Thomas Was Discharged" (episode # 1.20) 3 June 1949 * Star Trek playing "Prof. Jackson Roykirk" (uncredited) in episode: "The Changeling" (episode # 2.3) 29 September 1967 Producer * The Ford Theatre Hour (1948) (TV Series) (producer) * Nash Airflyte Theatre (1950) (TV Series) (producer) * The Campbell Playhouse (1952) (TV Series) (producer) Writer * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973) (TV Episode) (writer) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Biography on All Movie * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Marc Daniels at the Internet Movie Database Daniels, MarcDaniels, MarcDaniels, MarcDaniels, Marc